


You Believe, Therefore I Am

by MizErie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Special, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Poignant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: Late Christmas eve, Gerard corrects a mistake he made with his young daughter.This is purely a poignant moment between Gerard and Bandit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	You Believe, Therefore I Am

**Author's Note:**

> This is my small gift to all of you this holiday season! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it is purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

Gerard hears Bandit's soft footfall on the stairs as he places her gifts under the tree, dressed in a red suit and fake, white beard.

"Santa?" she questions in a sleepy voice.

He hides his face in a shadow before turning to face the pint-sized likeness of Lindsey. “Shouldn’t you be in bed asleep, little one?”

Bandit glances at the staircase leading up to her room. She takes a step toward it and pauses. Her innocent face fills with determination, and she raises her eyes to Santa’s.

“Sally at school said you aren’t real.” Her cautious words are heavy with wistful confusion.

A blade of guilt cuts through Gerard, and the urge to snuggle Bandit tightly in his arms and tell her how wrong he was nearly suffocates him. “Do you know how some people believe in your father’s band?”

Her silky, dark hair bounces as she nods. “They say Daddy takes their sad away and that being nice is how people should be all the time.”

Gerard’s eyes prick with tears of pride, and he smiles despite himself.

“I’m kind of the same way. Santa is more than a person. Santa is the spirit of Christmas, of loving others and appreciating the gifts you’ve received, both the toys and the gifts you can’t unwrap.”

Bandit picks at a pink, satin bow on the front of her pajama shirt. She purses her lips for a moment, and Gerard watches her think, his throat thick with his overwhelming, paternal love. Bandit lowers her chin.

“Daddy said Sally was right,” she whispers. “He said you aren’t real too.” The lights on the tree reflect off a tear sliding down her cheek and falling to the floor.

Gerard grips the present in his hand until his knuckles blanch and swallows hard at the pain he’s caused his child.

“My sweet Bandit, even fathers are wrong sometimes. I visited your father when he was no bigger than you are now, and I still know him. He loves you very much, more than you know, and he never meant to make you sad. Just as with him, someday I’ll stop appearing to you like this, but as long as you believe, I’ll always be real.”

Bandit wipes her face with the back of her hand. She crosses the short distance between them and slips her tiny hand into Santa’s. “But Santa, what about Daddy?”

Gerard presses his lips together and draws a long, silent breath. Never has he loved anyone more. This small child of his—brimming with intelligence, curiosity, creativity, courage, and benevolence—teaches him something new every day, sometimes every moment.

He squeezes her hand gently. “I have a feeling you can make your father believe in me again. Just keep trying.”

Bandit yawns and rubs her heavy eyes. “Can I have a hug?”

“Ho ho ho, of course,” Gerard answers jovially as he kneels and embraces her.

“I love you, Daddy,” she whispers in his ear.

Gerard pulls her closer and kisses her temple. His heart overflows with emotions too great to name, none he would have dreamt he'd ever feel a decade ago. When she lets go, he strokes her hair, quietly saying, “Back to bed, B.”

At the staircase, Bandit clutches a baluster and climbs a step. “Will you tuck me back in?”

“I have a lot of other little children to visit tonight,” Gerard replies with a grin, already walking toward her.

Bandit giggles. “You’re so silly, Daddy.”

Gerard watches in awe as his young daughter ascends several stairs before following in her footsteps. Christmas will never again be the same for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from, except from my own experiences. I have never written anything so innocent, but I truly believe, with all my heart, Gerard really is this amazing as a person and father.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> To every reader, may Santa visit all of you this holiday season and the coming year and decade bring you much prosperity!
> 
> My love to each of you!  
> xo Miz


End file.
